In a digital broadcasting system, content broadcast on one channel may have an association with content broadcast on one or more other channels. Such an association of broadcast content is typically determined by a broadcaster assigning a plurality of multi-channels for carrying associated broadcasting content. In other words, a “multi-channel” is a channel making up part of a multi-channel broadcast, such that each multi-channel can be considered an associated broadcasting content channel.
There are numerous instances where a broadcaster may choose to broadcast associated content via a multi-channel broadcast. Associated content might include, for example, an interrelated set of companion broadcasts (e.g., a newscast with one or more network affiliate feeds) or a sporting event that includes more than one game or where viewer interest in specialized content (player highlights, reverse angel, isolation camera, etc.) is anticipated.
A broadcast receiver, such as that provided in a contemporary digital television, separately processes each of the multi-channels according to a user selection of a corresponding channel. Therefore, to view or record any one of the multi-channels, the user must have prior knowledge of associated content on another multi-channel, i.e., an associated broadcasting content channel, or must perform a corresponding search of such channels. In any event, a separate manual selection for each known channel must be performed, which represents a significant burden to the user and thus tends to discourage multi-channel viewing.